Magnetic medium is used for storage of data generated by computers. Typically, a magnetic storage medium is presented to a magnetic head that writes and reads data on the medium. Magnetic storage disks, commonly referred to as hard disks, are presently the preferred storage medium for use in computer systems when rapid access and substantial storage capacity are required. However, because of their relatively low cost, portability, compactness and storage capacity, magnetic tapes are also used for data storage.
An advantage that tapes have over hard disks is that once the data is on a magnetic tape, the tape and its container (commonly referred to as a cartridge) can be removed from the computer tape drive and stored in a secure location or used for carrying or mailing data to a remote location. This removable and transportable feature allows tapes and tape drives to be used as archival storage and/or "back-up" systems for hard disks. However, as a back-up system, the read and write data error rate must be quite low in order to allow the tape to be used as a useful archival and/or back-up storage device.
The storage density for a given cartridge is increased by writing the data onto the tape in smaller areas and onto a plurality of parallel tracks. As the number of tracks increases, each track becomes narrower and the tape must be constrained to travel on a repeatable plane relative to the read-write head. Insuring that the tape repeatedly travels in the desired plane helps to reduce data retrieval errors.
Prior art techniques for achieving the desired perpendicularity include requiring very tight manufacturing tolerances on the various tape guides components, such as tape guide assembly components. In addition, components within the desired tolerances are often switched in and out during the manufacturing process to find the set of components that together offer the best tape perpendicularity. This process is obviously time consuming and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a tape drive having a plurality of tape guide assemblies each oriented in a desired perpendicular plane, and a method of quickly and easily positioning the tape guide assemblies within the tape drive such that each of the plurality of tape guides are positioned in the desired perpendicular position.